Akira (2021 film)
| screenplay = Taika Waititi Michael Golamco | based on = | starring = | music = | cinematography = | editing = | studio = Appian Way Productions | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'Akira' is an upcoming live-action film based on the Japanese manga, ''Akira, by Katsuhiro Otomo. The film will be directed by Taika Waititi and will be distributed by Warner Bros. on 21 May 2021. Warner Bros. had acquired the option to produce a live-action remake since 2002, and the project had fallen through many hands in the years that passed. Premise "A secret military project endangers Neo-Tokyo when it turns a biker gang member into a rampaging psychic psychopath that only his former friend and a group of psychics can stop."Taika Waititi’s ‘Akira’ Will Take Off In Summer 2021 Production Film rights and conception Akira is considered one of the most influential manga works, and had already been developed into a anime in the 1988 film Akira, itself a critically-acclaimed film. In 2002, Warner Bros. acquired the rights to create a live-action remake of Akira as a seven-figure deal.Linder, Brian et al. (12 April 2002). "Akira Hollywood Remake!?" IGN.com. Retrieved 24 October 2006. However, the live-action remake has undergone several failed attempts to produce it, with at least five different directors and ten different writers known to have been attached to it. The directors have had some freedom with the project; according to writer Gary Whitta who had written one draft of a live-action screenplay, they have been told that Otomo had instructed those working on the film "basically to not be afraid to change things, that he wanted to see an original and different interpretation, not just a straight-up remake". Otomo himself said in a June 2017 interview that as he is "basically done with Akira" as a manga, that "if someone wants to do something new with Akira then I am mostly okay with that", with the only condition that he can review and approve of any scenario a writer might take it for a live-action film. IGN concluded that long-term troubles with producing the live-action film come from two areas. First, there has been the fear of whitewashing or racebending, casting American or other Western actors in lieu of Japanese ones, which has come to light when various actors have been named for roles. Secondly, Akira itself is not a story that is easy to relocate outside of Japan, due to the influence on the original story of Japan's role in World War II, including the atomic bombings of Japan, and their own Unit 731. Shortly after Warner Bros. acquired the rights, Stephen Norrington was slated to direct with James Robinson writing the screenplay and Dan Lin producing. Norrington had planned to make the remake more appealing to Western audiences, making Kaneda and Tetsuo brothers. Following the commercial failure of The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen in 2003, which both Norrington and Robinson were also on, the project was put on hold. Director Ruairi Robinson announced in 2008 he was teaming with Whitta to adopt the manga for live-action, breaking the narrative out over two films with the first to have been completed and released by 2009. Producer Andrew Lazar said that the first film would cover volumes 1 through 3 of the manga, with the rest covered in the second film. Whitta, in a 2015 interview, said that the story would have taken place in a futuristic Japan-owned Manhattan, renaming the region as New Tokyo. This would allow them to have used a mixture of Western and Asian cultures and actors as to avoid concerns that they would be whitewashing the project. Ruairi Robinson left the project in 2009 and was replaced by directors Allen and Albert Hughes, though later Albert Hughes went solo with the project by 2011. They used Whitta's script with modifications by Mark Fergus and Hawk Ostby with an aim for a PG-13 rating. Around 2011, a version of the Akira script leaked online; though it was unclear if this was Whitta's or Fergus/Ostby's version, the scripts deviated significantly from the source material in what was considered a negative way according to IGN, such as making Akira a "psychotic murderous creepy child", inclusion of heavy-handed references to the September 11 attacks, and characters written in a misogynistic fashion. Around this same time, casting calls for the film led to accusations of whitewashing. Shortly after these events, Albert Hughes left the project citing "amicable creative differences". Since the project began, several writers, directors (including George Miller and Christopher Nolan), producers, actors and actresses have been attached to the project. Slashfilm.com "Rumor: Zac Efron in Albert Hughes' Akira?" by Peter Sciretta. Retrieved 5 March 2011 Slashfilm.com Is James Franco Going to Play Kaneda in ‘Akira’? Rereport from Spanish site Ecartelera.com Retrieved 5 March 2011 George Takei spoke with The Advocate in April 2011 about the casting rumors at that time, stating that any decision to cast white actors in Akira would offend both Asians and the fans of the original manga or animated film. As of 14 July 2014, the latest writer known to be working on the script was Dante Harper. On 8 March 2015, the planned director Jaume Collet-Serra told Collider in an interview that there was no progress on the film and planned to take a break from directing. However, the studio might get the film made eventually. On 8 June 2015, The Hollywood Reporter has reported that the studio has resumed work on the film and Marco Ramirez, known for his work as one of the showrunners for Marvel's Daredevil, will write the film. Warner Bros. offered George Miller the chance to direct the film at one point but he turned it down due to commitments to other projects. According to Jeff Sneider at Meet the Movie Press, the studio is in talks with Justin Lin to direct the film. After the success of Get Out, Jordan Peele was offered the director's chair but passed on it. In January 2016, Katsuhiro Otomo revealed in a French comic festival that an anime television series was being considered. In September 2017, it was announced director Taika Waititi was in talks to possibly be the director for a live-action adaptation. Waititi later revealed his intent to keep the ethnicity of the characters intact. Also, Waititi expressed interest in casting untapped teenaged talent. In May 2019, Taika Watiti was officially confirmed to direct Akira and was co-writing the script with Michael Golamco. Casting Similarly to the principle crew members, several actors have been named as part of potential casting for Akira. Andrew Garfield, Robert Pattinson and Michael Fassbender were met with for the role of Tetsuo while Garrett Hedlund, Fassbender, Chris Pine, Justin Timberlake and Joaquin Phoenix were reported to have been in the mix to star as Kaneda by May 2011, in addition to Keanu Reeves being courted to star.Keanu Reeves Circling Warner Bros.' Akira (Exclusive) Gary Oldman and Helena Bonham Carter were offered roles in the film, with Oldman as The Colonel, and Bonham Carter as Lady Miyako.Helena Bonham Carter and Gary Oldman Could Be in ‘Akira’ By November, Hedlund entered negotiations to star as Kaneda, with Kristen Stewart offered the role of Ky Reed. Oldman declined his offer, with Ken Watanabe approached to replace him. Paul Dano and Michael Pitt were reported to be testing for the role of Kaneda, and Keira Knightley approached at some point for a part before production halted.Garrett Hedlund in talks for Warners’ ‘Akira’Kristen Stewart Has an Offer to Star in 'Akira,' Will She Accept?Gary Oldman Won’t Be in ‘Akira’, Ken Watanabe Offered Colonel Role Instead Filming According to the state of California, the live-action film is set to be produced entirely within state in 2019, earning a tax credit from the state and the California Film Commission. Filming from this is expected to take about 71 days starting in July 2019. Release Warner Bros. announced in May 2019 that the live-action remake will release to theaters on 21 May 2021. References External links *Akira at IMDb Category:Cyberpunk films Category:Films directed by Taika Waititi Category:Post-apocalyptic films Category:Science fiction adventure films